


Elves, Humans and Toko'o the dragon

by ZeGreatCamicazi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Harrow dosent die, Arm band, Callum Ezran and Harrow go to Xadia, Found Family, Gen, I repeat, Khessa does not care, Rayla found him as an egg, Rayla has a dragon, Rayla lives on her own, Toko'o is a star dragon, never at Silvergrove, no Rayllum, no ships, prolly shoulve added that earlier, they find Rayla there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi
Summary: "Oh fuck." Callum muttered to himself as he spotted the figure approaching him.Worst if all, a dragon was behind said figure.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Toko'o, Rayla & Toko'o
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. ooga booga

"We're going to..." Harrow said excitedly. "Xadia!"

"I'm sorry what now?" Callum looked up from his book in shock.

"Xadia," Harris was unnaturally calm despite the fact humans were banned from Xadia centuries ago. "The elves invited me over for a peace treaty."

"Oh, ok." Ezran picked Bait up.

"Now get packed, boys!" Harrow turned back to the war table. He had literally stopped the important discussion going on for those weird ass words.

\----

"So, Xadia, huh?" Callum was still trying to get over the kings statement, even though he was already in his and Ezrans room.

"Yeah. Wait." Ez gasped as he thought if something. "Magic animals!"

"Callum, they have magic animals!" Ez loved everything, everyone and every living being, the bean.

"You got Bait?" Callum somehow couldn't see the glow toad.

"oh hECK." Ezran stopped his packing and began tossing clothes and books aside in search if the glowing frog thing.

"BAIT!" Ezran was tearing up both his and Callums room.

Both clothes and books were flown across the two connected-but-seperated-by-a-door rooms in Ezrans search.

"Oh there you are!" Ezrans held Bait in front of him.

"You ready?" Callum shouldered his bag.

Ez nodded and he and Callum left the roomroom, Bait turning back from red and blue to yellow. 

\----

"Toko'o, get yo ass over 'ere!" Rayla laughed as she and her 10 year old star dragon ran through the woods near Silvergrove 

"I'm coming!" A deep and grainy dragon voice echoed through the woods.

A purple and black starred dragon came into the clearing. He had black starred horns going off the back of his head. They curled behind his head in a goat like shape.

Black, white and purple stars flew across his scales. Faint purple smoke curled off his many horns. He wings a royal purple and his eyes a deep, deep magenta.

His companion, Rayla, had a far more simple design. Two small purple horns came out of snow white hair, a pair of curving purple triangles on the corner of her bright purple eyes sat upon pale white skin.

They had been companions, bonds even, since Rayla had been five. And how they met was quite strange.

\----

Ten years before the present, 5 year old Rayla got what was possibly the worst news possible. Her parents abandoned the dragon king and fled.

So naturally Rayla did as well.

Once she got away from Silvergrove, she ran inside a cave. She was crying for two reasons, her parents were cowards and her 'family' were chasing her through the woods.

30 minutes later, she fell asleep out if sheer tiredness. It may have been cold and scary, but damn was she tired.

The next day, she kept running. For all she knew, they had stopped chasing her, but no chances.

Smol Rayla stumbled across a crater and in her everlasting wisdom, went to investigate.

In the centre was five black-and-purple eggs that were about 2 foot tall so it was quite hard for baby Rayla to carry, but she did it anyways.

And she did NOT regret that. The dragon, whom she named Toko'o, was a star dragon, a race that was thought to be extinct. Toko'o ended up saving her tens of times afterwards.

\----

"How long will we be there?" Ezran asked as the cart rumbled across the road.

"About a year." Harrow answerd as he studied some maps and documents about elf culture. He did not want to ever so slightly offend the elves in any way.

"Mmmm OK." Callum was too busy drawing to care about anything.

10 solid hours later they finally got to the breach.  
A guard waved for them to pass through and they were finally in Xadia.

Ezran, as soon as they crossed the border, immediately started fangirling over the magics Xadia contained.

And they weren't even in the woods yet.

Once they got into the woods, Callum knew his pencil was not going to last. The sheer amount of colourful creatures running around his and the other carriages.

His favorite, however, was a black and purple dragon he spotted briefly. Thanks to his photographic memory , though, he managed to get a decent idea of what it looked.

"Big black horns, Long purple talons uuh and purple eyes was it?" Callum began quitley listing the dragons details to himself as he tapped his pencil against his paper. "Wait no, it was more of a magenta."

"Callum?" Ez looked up from a sleeping Bait in confusion as he heard Callums muttering.

"Its nothing Ez." Callum peered out of the window in hope to spot the dragon again. "Just a bird."

"You seem very interested for a bird." Ez swung his legs as he also looked out of the window.

"That I am." Callum sighed.

"We're almost here, boys!" Harrow turned to face his sons.

"Woo." Callum said with absolutley zero excitement.

\----

"Its a.... human?" Toko'o turned visible as he returned to Rayla, a fair amount of confusion in his voice.

"Humans?" Rayla was equally as confused.

"There's three of them" Toko'o brushed some leaves off his snout.

"THREE?!" Rayla's face turned from confusion to shock.

"And about a dozen guards." Toko'o was only about 3 feet taller than Rayla, but Rayla felt dwarfed by him a lot of the time.

". " Rayla knew she was probabley  
Hnnnghffff. fucked.

"Mood." Toko'o muttered as Rayla climbed onto his back and tied the sheath thing that tie around your calves so you don't fall.

"Look, Callum, its a dragon!" A young voice echoed from the same carriage they were trying to avoid.

A watery fuck escaped Rayla's mouth as she and Toko'o flew off.

\----

"I'm not joking dad. There was dragon!" Ezran tried to convince his dad and step-brother. "A big purple one, a-and there was an elf on 'em as well."

"Ez, that's ridiculous." Callum was still drawing the dragon when he said this.

"I love your imagination Ezran, but dragons, and elves, don't live around here." Harrow ruffled Ezrans hair. "And if they did, that would mean war was coming."

"And that would not be good." Callum added.

\----  
After another hour of driving Harrow said

"Anyways, boys, we're here!" Harrow pulled apart the curtains covering his side of the carriage, it had been covered so he could study elven culture properly. On one of the several books he brought to be specific.

"Oh. my. lanta." Callum looked up from his book in shock.

Massive, shiny, gold buildings towered above them. It was so shiny and bright that Callum flinched and proceeded to cover Ezrans eyes so he would not have to commit game end just because he saw the building.

Anything that wasn't gold was fire level red and orange.

Two dark skinned guards donned with gold and red armour stood at the gates. They had red, curly/braided hair sitting underneath gold helmets. Two differently patterned gold markings sat on their cheeks. Finally, their long, pointed ears had several gold piercings

The taller one waved for them to pass through and that they did.

\----

If the trio thought that the outside was shiny, the inside was almost blinding. 

A guard handed Harrow three sets of cool looking sunglasses so him, Callum and Ezran would not go sight'nt.

Ez genuinely thought to ask the guard for a pair for Bait but then remembered Bait does not have ears. 

Bait also probably would like to go sight'nt if it was an option.

Some elf quard escorted them to a big, golden, shiny big ass palace. It had several rings to it, all of which were several tens of feet thick.

I am bad at describing things dammit.

\----

At the gates, a guard said in what to us sounds like a thick French accent "Please exit your pitiful excuse of a transportation device and follow me."

"Ah a glow toad." The guard said as Ezran exited the "pitiful exuse for a transportation device" with Bait in his hands.

"His name is Bait!" Ezran showed the guard Bait.

The slight amusement in the guards face faded at this.

"Anyways." Harrow began walking. "Let's go."

\----

"Welcome." An elf with a large gold headband and two gold stripes going down her cheeks. "To Lux Aurea."

"Queen Kheesa." Harrow bowed, Callum and Ezran following suit.

"You brought your sons?" Kheesa looked down at the boys.

"Was I not supposed to?" Harrow got out of his bowing position.

"No." Khessa got up and walked towards Harrow.

"To late now." Harrow let out a small laugh.

"That it is." Khessa turned to a guard. "Take these two to a room."

The guard nodded and indicated to Callum and Ezran. "Follow me midgets."

"Come on Ez." Callum followed the guard out of the throne room thing.

"Coming." Ezran said sadly.

\----

The room the guard leaded Callum and Ezran to was simple enough. Two beds sat in the top two corners, spruce-looking wood bed side tables were beside them, candles on top.

A large cupboard was standing in the bottom left corner of the room.

As soon as the guard left, Ezran threw himself on to the left bed with a loud "Mine!" following.

Callum sighed and tossed his book bag thing onto his bed and sat down, almost immediately getting back up to inspect the cupboard.

Inside were a pair of brown leather shoes, some gold and red pants, a red and yellow T-shirt and a thin gold arm band.

Callum took off his jacket, tossed it on his bed and jokingly put the arm band on, before realising it fit quite nicely.

"Callum?" Ezran asked, setting Bait down on the corner of his bed.

"Coming Ez." Callum sighed even harder this time.

This was going to be quite trying.

\----

"You're telling me, " Rayla said as Toko'o returned from his scouting. "they went to Luz Aurea?"

"My eyes have never, and will never, lie to me." Toko'o furled his wings.

"Oh they are fucked." Rayla let out a small evil laugh after she said this.

\----

About an hour later, Rayla and Toko'o went off hunting around the base of the golden city.

Toko'o heard a couple rustles in the leaves so the two went off to investigate. Rayla flicked out her blades and the duo began slowly walking towards the noise.

When they reached the source of the noise, at a medium sized clearing, they spotted a young boy in a red scarf a blue long sleeved jacket.

Rayla accidentally stepped on a twig, alerting the boy to their existence.

He turned around to spot a purple dragon and a pale ass elf.

\----

*a couple minutes earlier*

Callum was already bored, so he escaped and began searching the woods for something to draw.

He ended up finding something very much not drawable.

The snap of a twig told Callum to turn to face its source, albeit slowly.

"Oh fuck." Callum muttered to himself as he spotted the figure walking towards him.

Worst of all, dragon was behind said figure.

"Don't. Move." The elf said as she slowly marched towards Callum, swords pointed at where Callums neck would be if he was closer.

"OK." Callum squeked in fear.

"PRINCE CALLUM!" A guard yelled as he ran towards him.

The guard threw a weighted net at Rayla, encapturing her as Toko'o ran away.

"PRINCE CALLUM, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" The guard grabbed Calluns shoulder as another picked up Rayla and dragged her away.

"I wanted to draw." Callum muttered very sadly.

"DRAW!?" The guard began dragging Callum off. "Your father will hear about this.


	2. SPOON™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla sweats, Callum draws and flashbacks.

"So to get this straight, " Harrow said to Callum dissapointedley. "You couldn't find a thing to draw, so you went into the woods. And almost got captured by an elf?" A bit of anger creeping into his voice at the last bit.

"Yes, King Harrow." Callum looked down in pairtal shame and sadness.

"Go to your room." Harrow pointed to the doorway, of which Callum left through to find his own.

"Yes, King Harrow." Callum said this quietly but loud enough to hear, his head still hung.

\----

Rayla squinted as her eyes re-opened to reveal a large ring of fire surrounding her. Her arms were bound by the wrists behind her back and stars know where her swords were.

Let alone Toko'o.

Despite the leather gag in her mouth, Rayla desperately tried to call out. She tried yelling out "COME ON YOU VITAMIN D DEFICIENT RODEO DRAGONS, FIGHT ME!!"

She ended up yelling "hnnnfelf oo voottmn d oogh fffvvegh ruudooo drrrrrgns fufffft me!!" 

The flames parted to reveal a dark skinned elf with gold on their face and clothes walked into Rayla's fire prison circle thing.

"You tried to attack Prince Callum, why." The figure, female by the sound if her voice, asked while taking Rayla's gag out.

"Callum?" Rayla let out a smol bean laugh at this. "That is such a human name."

"Answer the question." The Lady had a thick French accent, but it was not so thick you couldn't understand what she was saying.

"You know what?" Rayla cocked her head up and to the side slightly. "I have no idea. I just felt like it."

The lady let out a grunt of dissatisfaction as she stood up and turned her back to Rayla.

"The light shall determine your fate."

"Oh I am fucked." Rayla didn't know much about Sunfire elf stuff, but just the SOUND of 'the light shall determine your fate' is threatening.

"That you are." The sun elf snickered as the walked out of the fire ring and then room.

\----

About 20 minutes of pure suffering later, the same Sunfire elf walked back in. They walked behind Rayla and untied her binds, removed her gag and dragged her out of the room.

The room Rayla was then dragged in was far more spacious and colourful than her prison room.

At the top of the room, her legs crossed and a large staff with a hollow 2-D circle on top, sat Queen Khessa.

"So this is the elf that threatened Prince Callum." The queen also had a thick French accent. "The light shall determine your purpose."

"Fate, purpose, what the actual hell is the light supposed to prove again?" Rayla stared the Queen dead in the eyes.

Khessa handed a nervous looking elf her staff and the elf that brought Rayla in drew Rayla forward into the centre of the room.

The nervous elf brought the staff up in the air as in caught the bright sunlight and pointed it towards Rayla.

The light felt light red hit needles pierces her eyes, like liquid fire being pouring on her corneas, like hundreds of thousands of swords being driven in her eyes.

But she kept looking.

She didn't know why, but something told her to keep looking. So she did.

After what seemed like an eternity, a faint voice told someone to stop. And so the light, the pain, stopped.

Rayla took a huge gasp as she collapsed to the ground.

"An elf of Moonshadow decent with a pure heart?" Khessa said as Rayla's sight began to clear. "Never thought it was possible."

"Sike bitch you thought!" Rayla panted as she dragged herself up.

Khessa grunted, dissatisfied as Rayla said "Anyways, I gotta go." And began walking off.

The two guards crossed their spears while Khessa said "No. You shall pay for your attempted assassination of the step prince of Katolis."

"Attempted assassination??" Rayla turned in shock, sweat still dripping down her face. "You got to be kidding me."

She began walking towards Khessa. "He snuck up on me, so I snuck up on him."

"Hell, I didn't even touch him!" Rayla stopped just before Khessa's throne. "Like I said, good. bye."

She fell backwards out of the room praying that her plan would work.

As she fell in the air faster and faster, she began panicking as nothing was there and just as she reached the rooftops...

\----

"What did she look like?" Ezran asked as Callum relayed what happened.

"Uhhhh..." Callum began snapping his fingers in thought. "Pretty sure she was a pale ass motherf-"

Ez put a baby sized ginger on Callum's lips to silence him. "Shhhhh I get it."

"OK, imma sleep now." Callum walked into the bathroom to get changed.

He slid his gold arms band off his upper arm and decided to take a closer look at it.

A golden Sol Regem curled across the band. Small spots were on the rims and a huge golden flame emerged from the dragons maw.

After he got changed, to calm himself down, he drew all the angles of the band. The details, for a small arm band, had many detailes that I could not hope to describe.

He paid extra attention to the dragon as even the scales were hyper-realistic. At the end of his sketching, the band may as well be black and grey and on paper.

\----

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Toko'o yelled as he barely caught Rayla. Rayla scrambled to catch a horn and as she caught one where Toko'o's tail started she yelled back

"THEY ALMOST MADE ME A SLAVE!" She yelled back.

"AND YOU JUMPED OUT THE *TOWER*!?" Toko'o began flying out of Lux Aurea. It wasn't to hard but he had to take into account Rayla was still scrambling on his back.

"YES" Rayla was gaining traction and was in between Toko'o's four purple and black wings.

For help, two large wings were in front and about seven inches behind were two slightly smaller wings. The top wings were a starry black and the other two were a deep, starry purple.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I EXIST!" Toko'o roared over the wind resistance.

"I KNOW" Rayla was at Toko'o's neck and was climbing up to his head.

\----

The next morning, after breakfast and Harrow leaving for the first treaty meaning, Callum left the city again.

He almost forgot his sunglasses to walk through the city, but he remembered them.

After he left the city limits, Callum began searching for the elf. Callum genuinely felt bad for what he could have done to her and the dragon.

\----

About two hours later, Callum had discovered a small field and decided to investigate.

He made sure Lux Aurea was still in sight though.

As he walked through the field, he felt more and more weight on his ankles but thought nothing of it.

2 minutes later, he couldn't stand it anymore and sat on a small rock and propped up his left leg.

Sitting on his ankle and lower leg was possibly hundreds of tiny, burr shaped colourful ball things.

Curious, he tried to pull one of to take a closer look. He ended up pulling about 20 off in a string.

The burrs squeaked at Callum as he ripped almost all of them off, save one to draw with.

He adjusted his sitting position and once again, began drawing.

\----

"The adoraburr field?" Rayla asked as she and Toko'o trekked through the woods.

"Which one?" Toko'o looked down to Rayla. "The one over thataway or the one near Si-"

Rayla stared so hard at him at the latter half of his sentence that Toko'o almost felt his eyes burning.

"Well OK then." Toko'o scooped up Rayla and they began running through the ever familiar path towards the adoraburr field.

The reason they had an attachment to that specific place is it was the first place Toko'o saved Rayla's life.

\----

9 years before the present, baby Rayla and Toko'o were playing in the field when Toko'o heard several rustless in the bushes.

He perked up mid tumble and smol Rayla realised what Toko'o was hearing.

It wasn't the wind, or a couple animals. It was people, and they were heading that way.

Rayla scrambled to get on top of Toko'o and just when she got on top of Toko'o's head, five figures emerged from the bushes.

"RAYLA!!" The tallest one of the five shoved his dual swords together and somehow created a bow and proceeded to shoot a net towards them.

Up until this moment, Toko'o could not do magic. He was only a year old and still struggled to fly with Rayla on him.

But the desperation of the of the moment, combined with the fact Rayla could have been hurt, Toko'o spat out a big, fat fireball, destroying the net.

As the remains of the fire ball ripped tgrough the trees, one of the elves tapped the one who attacked and whispered in his ear. The tall elf's face went slack as he realised /what/ he was attacking.

"Retreat!" The elf yelled as he turned and ran, the four other elves followed suit.

Baby Rayla let out a small giggle and she and Toko'o continued playing with each other.

\----

Callum, ten minutes later, looked up with a sigh of satisfaction at his sketch. The sun was just reaching the middle of the sky at this point

He saw glowing purple amongst the trees and, squinting, got up to investigate.

After less than ten paces, the purple thing emerged from the trees, accompanied by none other than the elf he was looking for.

The elf, with the purple thing that turned out to be a dragon, began running and twirling through the field, completely oblivious of Callum.

The dragon stopped running at the sight of Callum and tapped the elf on the shoulder.

The elves face went slack as she made eye contact with Callum and slowly began walking backwards, the dragon doing the same.

Callum reached out his arm as that went on, the elf and dragon began running backwards.

"Wait no I didn't-" Calkum began speed walking to catch up. "I want to a-"

"BEGONE FOUL DEMON!" The elf yeeted herself on to the dragons....... head?

"OK THATS JUST MEAN" Callum scraped hundreds of burr things of of his legs.

"BYE BITCH" The elf and dragon began flying.

"OK elf, I may not know you." Callum muttered to himself. "But I will find you, and I will find out your name."

\----

Toko'o panted as he flew into his and Rayla's cave. 

Rayla slid her blades on the wall beside her bed as Toko'o adjusted his pile of whatever the fuck he sleeps on and layed down like a dog.

Over at Callums perspective, he was still finding the cave I just put no effert into describing and he was failing miserably.

He searched trees and rivers and small caves and big caves but he did not try medium sized caves.

Once he did, he got far better results. He only took five hours to find it.

Never, NEVER, did he remember that he had oh I don't know, the KING OF KATOLIS WAITING FOR HIM ALMOST HALF A DAY AWAY IN LUX AUREA WITH THE SUNFIRE QUEEN.

Big brain, Callum has, big brain.

When he found the cave, at fecking last, he silently walked in and immediately snapped a twig.

"WHOMST!" The elf shot out of a makeshift bed and grabbed two butterfly blades from one of the cave walls.

"C-c-callum." Callum stuttered in fear as the elf approached him, blades drawn and they looked sharp as all hell.

"So your the one who almost got me sold into slavery." The elf lowered the blades ever so slightly. "I'm Rayla."

She said the last bit questionably as she got some vibe of Callum that he wanted her name.

"Who's the dragon?" Callum indicated to a sleeping Toko'o.

"That's Toko'o." Rayla sheathed her blades. "My Startouch dragon."

"C-can I sleep here?" Callum asked, very nervously. "Just I'm like 9 hours away from Lux Aurea and I won't be able to head back by dawn."

"Yea sure just gimme a minute." Rayla honestly did not get any harmful vibes if this bean of a human, so why not let him stay for a night?

Rayla pulled out a small mattress and blanket for Callum.

She then woke up Toko'o and introduced him to Callum.

The new trio fell asleep as the sun began to rise.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels like the chapters are coming out slower, school has started back up again and I just simply have lost most of my motivation.
> 
> Boomeraang


	3. *warning* the chapted names will go down from here on out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found family stuff idk
> 
> Janai

"So what do you do around here?" Callum asked Rayla as Toko'o returned with food.

"Not die, eat, hide from several groups of peoples," Rayla stuck up one of her three fingers at each thing. "Y'now, the usual."

"Rayla," Callum stared at her hard. "That is not usual."

"Oh." Rayla examined the deer Toko'o brought in. "You want some?"

"No fanks." Callum's face turned green in disgust.

Toko'o struck up a fire and Rayla cut up the deer parts and set it on a spit.

Callum briefly left the cave to throw up.

\----

"Ezran hasn't seen him, and neither have any of the guards." Harrow spread his hands across the many papers spread across the table. "What can we do?"

"I don't know man," A general mumbled. "Its your son."

Harrow grunt-yelled, inwardly of course, as this was probably one of the worst things that could happen during the visit.

Due to the stigma the human-elf wars had created, there was an extremely high chance Callum could be enslaved, or even murdered.

Callum may be Harrow's step-son, but Harrow felt an attachment to Callum that fathers and their sons always create regardless of how they met.

And Harrow didn't want to loose that so soon.

He's already lost his wife, he CANNOT loose his son.

He left the war room in a slight huff and returned to his own. He briefly checked on Ezran to make sure he hadn't yeeted himself into the middle of gods no where.

He didn't. Ez was just playing with Bait on his bed, completely oblivious to what Callum had done.

\----

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Rayla asked, her mouth full of deer. She also held a leg of deer towards Callum.

At this point, it was coming up to midnight and Callum had stayed with Rayla and Toko'o for almost a day.

Callym shyed away from it. "Seriously, I do not."

"Fair enough." Rayla swallowed her piece and bit down on another. "You are gonna need SOMETHING if your gonna stay with us for a while. We do a lot of running."

"I can tell." Callum mumbled quitly as he looked down at Rayla's legs.

Toko'o suddenly raised his snout and stalked slowly out of the cave. Rayla grabbed her swords and followed, her nose twitching slightly.

Callum felt a wave of cold wash over him but decided to follow them. He picked up two deer bones, with a shiver, and exited the cave.

\----

Rayla's eyes switched from tree to brach to rock in search of the noise, she managed to spot a gold shine amongst the trees.

The very same guard that took Rayla from the prison to the throne room emerged from the trees in a huff.

Panting, the guard looked hard at Rayla before drawing her sword that was sheathed at her belt.

Rayla also drew her swords as Callum and Toko'o caught up.

Callum put his hands on his knees as he spotted WHO Rayla was about to attack.

"Janai??" Callum walked towards the two elves, hands raised in the 'slow down" gesture. "Why are you here?"

Rayla turned her head to face Callum "You know her?!"

"Prince Callum?" Janai said as she spotted Callum. "I'm looking for you."

"And I'm here for your friend here as well." Janai glared at Rayla.

"No you're not." A tiny smirk crept on to Rayla's face.

"So you-" Janai's glare flushed out of her face as she stared at Rayla in confusion. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said," Rayla lowered her swords.

"You're not." 

In the span of two seconds, Rayla went from normal to see throo to full on invisible.

At the halfway point, only the outlines of Rayla and her swords were visible.

Callum made a mental note to draw this later.

Janai cursed as she spotted the full moon that had just reached the centre of the night sky.

As Callum stared in confusion, Rayla quickly disarmed Janai and stole her sheath for good measure.

All of this while Janai was flailing her arms around in a failed attempt to stop Rayla.

Rayla was also laughing while all this happened to add insult to Janai's injury.

I think I'm using that phrase right.

Once all this was over, Janai huffed in defeat and walked away while Rayla slowly turned visible again.

".....How??" Was all Callum could force out as he was still processing what had just happened.

"Moonshadow elf shit." Rayla said as she examied the sword she just took off Janai.

The sword had a golden hilt, Twp edges pointing downwards along with a large stone to help balance out the long blade soming after the hilt.

The blade itself was an entirely different story.

Combining the sheer heat that came off of it with the red fading into orange that then faded into yellow and the many detailed runes carved along the sides, you sir have what was probably the most powerful sword of the era...

"A sunforge sword." Rayla marveled over this masterpiece of a weapon.

"Its.... hot." Callum noted.

"Well yeah," Rayla was slightly surprised at the sheer dumbassery of that statement. "Its a sunforge sword, it's specifically designed to be as hot as the day it was, well, forged."

"They don't teach you about that in, wherever the fuck you're from?" Toko'o looked down at Callum as he said this, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"No they do not." Callum sighed as he too examined the sword.

\----

"I'm sorry King Harrow," Janai said as she bowed before Harrow. "I found your son-"

"YOU FOUND MY SON?!" Harrow cut Janai off.

"-but he was being defended by a Moonshadow elf and well, it is full moon." Janai finished.

"Oh." Harrow looks down at the floor.

"But I think I might know a way to get him back." Janai stood up, a slight smirk sitting on her face.

"Go on." Harrow said, hoping that this time he would get his son back for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEHOW I got over 2k words last chapter
> 
> HOW?!


	4. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai's plan does stuff
> 
> Possible feels

"So that's it?" Harlow was shocked at the simplicity of Janai's plan. "Just.... Callum's a smart boi, he will probably have his own, more complicated, plan.

"Complicity does not equal skill, King Harrow." Janai adjusted her sheath as Harrow stood up.  
They then proceeded to leave the room.

\----

"AY! AY!" Toko'o roared at the two bumbeling idiots running around his legs. "DONT ME ME  
USE THE ZUCXL!"

"OH SHIT." Rayla grabbed Callum's arm and yeeted herself and Callum on to Toko'o's back.

"Whats-whats a zucxl?" Callum asked, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"You don't want to know." Rayla turned her head away from Callum. The brief second Callum saw her face, he saw deep, deep fear.

"OK then." Callum gulped.

The trio flew upon the air as Rayla did a 180 to face Callum, her legs crossed.

"So you goin' home today orrrrr......??" She genuinly kinda sorta wanted him to stay.

"Is it okay if I stay for just a bit longer?" Callum scratched the back of his head. "Just back home no one really likes me or *anything* I do but here-"

Callums ask got cut off by Rayla jumping around, throwing her arms in the air and yelling; "FUCK YEAH, FRIEND!"

Callum smiled at this and decided to take a look down and as he did he spotted...

\----

"LAUNCH THE NET!" Janai, after over three hours of waiting for the damned dragon to fly by, roared out.

The two armour clad guards pulled back a giant lever to launch a giant, weighted by large stones, rope net.

Toko'o, unfortunately, was too focused on flying to notice the giant weighted net flying at him at top speeds.

When he did, it was far too late, the net had already wrapped tightly around him and the two teens sitting atop him.

The proud purple beast, shortly beforehand proudly soaring through the air like nature intended him to, speedily fell through air.

Janai let an evil smirk creep on her face as the dragon hurtled through the air and a loud boom filled the air when Toko'o hit the ground.

"Surround the beast." Janai commanded the people around her.

\----

When Janai reached the deression that Toko'o had left in the ground a brief hint of guilt hit her.

A major realization swirled through her head as she realized that

/you have just hurt the child you swore to defend/

She shook her head and drew her sword.

"Take the elf to the dugeon, Callum to the throne room," Janai took a short breath. " but let the dragon go free."

"Are you sure Janai ju-" A guard asked before Janai cut them off.

"Just, DO IT ALREADY!" Janai knew she was going to regret letting the dragon free, but as an elf who paid attention in school, she couldn't kill one of the possible last members if an almost extinct dragon species.

Janai slashed through the net and both Rayla and Callum, both of which had not been properly strapped down, fumled on to the ground.

\----

"You found them?" Harrow asked questionably.

"Yes." Janai still felt that glimmer of guilt she had felt earlier, but once again, she ignored it.

"What did you do?" Harrow was praying she didn't do anything drastic.

"Waited for the dragon, launched a net," Janai paused briefly. "let the dragon free."

"Good." Harrow nodded.

"The elf is being brought to the dungeon as we speak." Janai said.

"I'm sorry wHAT?!" Harrow knew what the elf had already gone through, he rightfully thought she had gone through enough.

"The elf kidnapped your SON." Janai took a small step before Harrow.

"Get Callum in here. now." Harrow said through clenched teeth.

As Janai opened the door Harrow called out "Bring me the elf as well."

\----

"Oh hi." Rayla said as she spotted the guard dragging her down the stairs. "You here to kill me?"

"Yes." The guard didn't even look at Rayla.

"Well shit." Rayla stared at the ground.

"STOP!" A voice yelled at footsteps gradually loudend.

Both Rayla and the guard turned in surprise and spotted

"J-Janai!" The guard stuttered slightly as he saw /who/ was running down the many stairs towards them.

"Let her go." Janai orderd.

"Are you sure?" The guard thought Janai was going crazy. "She did kidnap the-"

"Did I fucking stutter." Janai stopped running. 

"O-ok then." The guard quickly untied Rayla's wrist ties and the young elf practically yeeted herself up the stairs.

"Come with me." Janai told Rayla as they exited the stairway. 

Janai turned to face Rayla and said with a grim expression "As soon as youre done talking with the king, you'll be sent back down there and never return."

"OK then." Rayla gulped in slight fear.

"Fetch Prince Callum now." Janai said to a terrified guard standing beside her. 

The guard dashed off to find Callums room.

"Jayzus I forgot 'e was a Prince." Rayla quietly muttered to herself.

\----

Once Janai brought Callum and the elf into the room Harrow could finally figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Ok, ok, before we start pointing fingers," Rayla raised her hands in the "slow down" gesture. "Callum came to me WILLINGLY and asked to stay with me and Toko'o."

"The dragon?" Harrow asked.

Rayla nodded.

"Well that changes a lot, as Janai told me" Harrow stared accusingly at Janai. "that you had kidnapped Callum and forced him to stay with you."

Janai snapped out of her shame and said "How do you know she isn't lying HMM?"

"Two reasons." Harrow said. "Number one, you were fidgeting with your sword sheath and looking down as you told me your story, a sure sign of dishonesty."

"Two, Callum was nodding as.... whats your name?"

"Uhhh, Rayla." Rayla relaxed a little at Harrows statement.

"As Rayla shared her story." Harrow pointed at the door. "Now get out."

\----

"IM HERE TO SAVE-" Toko'o burst through the wall before he realized that Rayla was safe. "oh"

Rayla, shortly followed by Callum, slowly edged towards Toko'o while Harrow stared in confusion.

The trio exited the room and flew off.

"Should-should we go after them?" A guard looked at Harrow for help.

Harrow let out a deep sigh. "Don't bother, Callum'l just leave every time we take him back."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.
> 
> I don't even have a reason this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on my other fics, y'all are hecking amazing


End file.
